Yugi's Sugar High
by Ryu-No-Kyoki
Summary: Title says all! Pretty long for the first chappy. Not suitable for mature audiences. R&R!


Crazed Cancer and I worked together on this and I don't do disclaimers. I know the companies can't sew us because I don't own this and I'm not saying I do. There for they can't sew me. I don't even own my own characters. They own themselves. mostly because Cancer and I based them on us. We don't recommend that people who can't stand insanity to read this. With that in mind read and review and remember. if you read you need to review.  
00000000000000000000  
Cleo sat in a seat fingering a heart locket with a diamond in the middle of it. Suddenly Yami Marik walked into room and saw the necklace. He walked over to her and grabbed the necklace around her neck.

"What is this," he asked angrily.

"Ermmmm......a necklace?"

"Where did you get that?"

"Uh.....Kaiba?"

Marik glared at her.

"Joey?"

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" He yelled jerking the locket from her neck. He looked at it, turning it over in his hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Yami sat in a white room with Joey. Yugi was on a major sugar and they were hiding from him. Joey was shivering.

"YAAAAMIIII! JOEYYYYY! here puppies! I have to house train you or grandpa won't let you stay!"

Yami looked at Joey and rolled his eyes, he got up and walked slowly to the door. "to friendship," Yami muttered to himself as he ran out the door past Yugi. Yugi saw him and started to squeal.

"YAMI PUPPY!!!!!" he squealed in delight.

Yami tripped and fell on the ground. Yugi caught up to him and glomped him!

"Yami look I'm the tooth faerie!" Yugi said, "do you have any loose teeth?"

Yami just noticed that Yugi was wearing a tutu and crown and had a wand in his hand.

"Uh...Yugi...erm... do you want to go on a treasure hunt?"

"o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o................treasure!!!!!!!"Yugi squealed again.

"Erm.. yeah," he grabbed a piece of paper and drew a map of town and put an x where Kaiba Corps was located," here is the scared map of the treasure!" Yami said in a fake mystical voice.

"YEAH!!!! What is the treasure??????" Yugi asked jumping up and down.

"...NOONE KNOWS!!!!! We are the only living souls who know of it except the evil Marik and Kaiba....they are trying to get it so they can rule the world...." Yami said

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screamed and ran out the door dragging Yami by putting a long leash around his neck," come on mystical puppy princess! we shall save the world and its teeth!"  
0000000000000000000000000  
He turned the locket over and then threw it out the window.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS FROM Y..." she started to scream when she realized she almost put the giver of the locket in danger. Marik glared at her advancing closer to her. Cleo was stupid enough to back into the wall and Marik trapped her.

"Who gave you the locket! the pharaoh or that shrimp Yugi?" he yelled.

Cleo started to get a headache and to shut him up she kissed him softly on the lips. Marik pulled back and grinned evilly.

"You think you can distract me by giving me a kiss?" he smirked and kissed her again. Suddenly Clypso ran into the room screaming," Cllleeeeeeooooo! I HEARD YOU GOT A DIAMOND LOCKET FROM YAMI!!!!!!!!" she saw Marik pinning her against the wall and said," erm am I interrupting something?"

Marik shook his head to say no and Cleo shook her head to say yes.

"No Clypso you saved me the trouble of forcing me to get who gave her the necklace out of her.... she would have put on a very hard fight.." Marik said smirking.

"erm.... I have the feeling I should leave..." Clypso said creeping out the door. When she got out the door she said to herself," poor Yami... Cleo is cheating on him for Marik.... oh well!" she shrugged and ran away quickly

00000000000000000000000000  
Yugi dragged Yami down the street toward Cleo's apartment.

"Yugi... I mean great tooth faerie Yugi. Why are we heading toward Cleo's apartment?" Yami asked afraid that she would hate him if she saw him being dragged around like a dog.

"We must get the great queen! She will be able to stop our enemies mystical puppy princess!" Yugi said happily.

"Wait no!" Yami screamed but it was too late they were at Cleo's apartment.

Suddenly Marik rushed out of the apartment with Cleo being dragged behind him.

"PHAROHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marik screamed in range.

Yugi spazzed out," our enemy has kidnapped the great queen!!!!!" he screamed waving his wand around in panic.

Marik ran down the stairs pulling Cleo with him. She seemed like she was trying to distract him.

"Pharaoh! How dare you try to take her from me!!!!!" Marik screamed but tripped because Cleo managed to get her foot in front of him while he was yelling. Marik fell down the stairs and was knocked out or a few minutes. Cleo ran down the stairs and ran to Yami.

"Yami quickly run or he'll kill you!!!" she said urgently, "hurry before he gains..."

"Too late," Marik said grabbing Cleo in a hug," how dare you try to steal my girlfriend from me!" he said and then kissed Cleo softly on the cheek.

Yami stared," WHAT! SHES NOT YOURS!" Yami and Yugi burst out together.

"She's the great kings!" Yugi said smiling happily.

"WHAT!!!" Yami Marik, Yami, and Cleo screamed together.

Marik started to point at Yugi but he was too slow, Yugi was already gone. Yami was still there and Cleo was too. Marik lets go of Cleo and moved away from her. There was a flash and Yami's puzzle wasn't around his neck anymore. Cleo suddenly screamed. Yami and Marik looked at her. Yugi was standing behind her, in his hand was the puzzle. He was putting it around Cleo's neck.

Marik grinned evilly and looked at Yami. He was about to banish him to the shadow realm when Cleo screamed again but she wasn't close by anymore. Marik being distracted had no idea that Yami quickly managed to run away. Yami looked around and saw Yugi dragging Cleo by her hair. He ran and caught up with them, Yugi was dragging her to Kaiba Corps. He followed them until they saw Mokuba. Yugi ran up to him dragging Cleo.

"Cleo????? YUGI!!!????????" Mokuba exclaimed seeing first Cleo then Yugi in his tutu," Cleo you shouldn't be here... Seto is mad at you for rejecting his offer to go on a date. And why is Yugi dressed in a tutu?"

Clypso popped out of nowhere, "ouch, sales reject," she said then disappeared

-sweat drops-

"Yugi is on a sugar high and thinks he is the tooth faerie and Cleo is the great queen and I'm a mystical puppy princess." Yami said

"Its the faerie princess!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screeched," hurry my princess put this on!" he handed him a pink dress and wings.

Mokuba put it on," I feel so pretty!" he exclaimed and did a little twirl.

"SOMETHING IS MISSING!!!!" Yugi screamed and tackled Mokuba.

When Yugi is done Mokuba stands up and his hair is up and he has a tirea on. Mokuba gasps in amazement, "I feel prettttttttttttttttttty!"

Suddenly Kaiba walked outside and stared at the party. He sees first Yami then Cleo then Yugi in a tutu and then his brother in a dress.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ??? AND WHY IS MOKUBA IN A DRESSSSSSSS!" Kaiba screamed obbessly disturbed.

Yami sighed, "Do I have to say this again?" he asked annoyed

"Yes," Cleo said, "you know what is happing."

Clypso popped up," yup except that Cleo kissed Marik!" she disappeared.

"WHAT?!?" Seto and Yami screamed together.

"He was giving me a headache....." Cleo said twiddling her fingers.

Bakura and Ryou appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow Cleo ....very creative excuse, if that was true then he'd be kissed by all of us...." Bakura sneered.

"Shut up tomb raider"  
  
"No pharaoh"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

This went on for quite awhile with Yugi grinning stupidly. Suddenly he screached,"0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0! ITS THE FEARIE KING AND THE ROYAL MAGICAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami and Bakura stopped arguing because Yugi had grabbed Bakura and forced a magician's hat on his head. he put a crown and wings on Ryou. Kaiba was laughing hysterically. But Yami said," Yugi what is Kaiba?"

"Oh...Kaiba?...he's ..uhh...the villain!" Yugi said and started to laugh, "yup that's right! Kaiba's......" Yugi stopped mid-sentence and blinked,"...................AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!"

He grabbed Cleo ,Mokuba ,Yami, Ryou ,and Bakura and ran away from Kaiba Corps right into Marik who had somehow found them.

Yugi skidded to a stop and panicked "OH MY GOD!!! ITS THE OTHER VILLAN!! THEY'RE CLOSIN IN!! EEEEK!!!" then Yugi turned the other direction and ran............straight into a phone pole.

Everyone was knocked out. Marik and Seto advanced on them. They got to the pile and Marik pulled out Cleo.

"Omiiegod! Is she dead? That was a pretty hard crash," he started to shake Cleo..

"Your going to kill her if she isn't already dead!!!" Kaiba yelled at him

Marik glared daggers at him," ....and you care why?" he asked.

"Erm......well..........."

Clypso popped out of nowhere...yet again ,"heaskedheroutonadate!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched.

Marik stared at her, "Once again you saved me the trouble," he said.

"Uh....oh...." Seto said and started to run.

Suddenly Cleo regained conciseness. Marik stared down at her.

"YOU"RE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried happily.

Cleo stared at him and realized she was in his arms...."uh.. Marik... you can put me down now....."she said blushing

Marik grinned evilly ,"I was thinking... if I'm a villain and your a queen then that means I can kidnap you!" he said triumpithitly

"um... that's a nice theory but....uh...they'll uh..... " Marik glared at her...."You like Yami !!!!!!That freckin' pharaoh he shall perish!" he screamed hugging Cleo protectively.

Yami regained consciousness. Marik grinned evilly and pointed his rod at Yami," To the shadow realm with you pharaoh!" He screamed.... nothing happened. He looked at his rod, "Oh... I forgot to turn it on..." he said embarrassed

Ryou and Bakura got up and said together," Wow Marik how pathetic you forgot to turn your item on!!"

"Wait...you can turn those things on and off?" Seto asked

Yami, Bakura, and Ryou laugh.

"Nope only Marik's!" they chimed, then huddled together as if in football,

"You think...?"

"Yes"

They all stood, "Marik, we have come to a final decision,"

".............your millennium rod is... A TOY!!!!" Everyone laughed hysterically

-Sweat drop-

"That's pathetic Marik," Cleo said laughing

Marik glared at them the grinned evilly. He bent down and kissed Cleo. He pulled away and laughed at Cleo's shock face," Oh come-on you were kissing fine a few minutes ago." He laughed as she blushed.

Yami's fists were clenched. Everyone except Yami and Cleo laughed harder.

"Put her down Marik and I won't have to kill you. "he muttered.

Marik glared at him, "You'd kill Cleo then as well."

Just then...(a/n: j/k!! ;)YUGI WOKE UP!! (a/n again: EEEK! RUN FOR UR LIFE!! looks at the group of evil fiends uh.. those who CARE for their life)

Everyone stiffened..."eek...?"

Then Yugi saw Marik and Cleo," Oh my god! " he screeched and smacked Marik upside the head, " YOUR NOT THE KING YOU IDIOT!!!"

Clypso comes in on a block of flying cheese and smacked Yugi "stupid! it'll be interesting that way though!!!"

Marik was shocked one by Clypso and the cheese and Yugi smacking him that he dropped Cleo who was caught by Yami. Marik then walked up to Yami and poked him.

"What?" Yami asked him obviously ticked off, Marik just pointed to the ground. Yami noticed that he was still holding Cleo and looked back at Marik and said simply, "No." and walked off.

Yugi cheered and ran after them dragging Bakura ,Mokuba, and Ryou on leaches. Marik started to run after them but Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Isis appeared.

Yugi looked back and saw them. " The kitties and the FEARIE QUEEN!" He screeched and ran up to them. He tackled Isis and gave her a wand, crown, and wings.

Tea, Serenity, and Mai backed away but it was too late Yugi put leeches on them and dragged them away with Bakura, Mokuba, and Ryou. Yami kept walking until Yugi ran up to him and put a leash around his neck. Yami dropped Cleo and was pulled forward. Yami did manage to grab Cleo's hand and pull her with him.

"Tooth faerie Yugi, where are we going?" Cleo asked blushing a little because Yami was holding her hand tightly.

"To get the faerie prince ,court jester, ballerina, bunny ,great king ,turtle, bug exterminator, bug, batman, royal cook, royal squirrel catcher, and the mystical puppy prince!" Yugi said happily.

"Uh....ok...." everyone said.

"Hey! Wait who is the great king!!??!!" Yami and Cleo asked together.

At that very moment Odeon appeared. He looked at everyone on leashes.

"YIP!!!!! IT'S THE ROYAL SQUIRREL CATCHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi said and pounced on him. Yugi put a tail, and ears on him(squirrel tail and ears).

"What the..." Odeon said but Yugi put a leash around him and they were off again.

"Geez...I thought he'd be the great king," Bakura said snickering," I would have loved to see that, Marik's girl with Marik's loyal servant, how funny that would have been."

"Huh? Marik's girl? Marik doesn't have a girl....." Odeon said.

"That's because I'm not his girl!" Cleo screamed.

"You kissed him," Ryou pointed out

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Isis all screamed together.

"I told you! He wouldn't shut up!" Cleo yelled

"Are you sure that is why you kissed him?" Bakura snickered.

Cleo was about to punch him in the mouth but Yami beat her to it. Yugi stopped and grabbed a newspaper.

"Bad puppy! no bites! bad girl!" Yugi scolded

Bakura rubbed his cheek," that hurt pharaoh," he muttered under his breath out loud he said," yeah... bad girl"

Yugi started to walk again when suddenly Rex Raptor fell right in front of the group. He was wearing a batman costume. He got up looked at the group and then said," BATMAN! DUNnununun ,BATMAN!!"

-sweat drop-

Yugi glomps Rex, "BATMAN!!!!!" he screeched.

" ROBIN! Good to see you again old pal!"

"Well actually...I'm the tooth faerie now!" he said smiling

Yugi put a leash around Rex's neck and they head toward grandpa's shop. Yami was trying to get Cleo to tell him what was going on between her and Marik but she kept saying nothing. They finally got to grandpa's shop. Yugi walked in and saw grandpa and Duke.

"IT'S THE COURT JESTER AND THE WISE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screeched and pounced on them putting a jester hat on Duke and making grandpa wear a black robe and hat. He threw leashes on them and they were off.

"Welcome to torture!" Serenity said smiling. (this girl can make anything sound pleasant can't she? geez...)

"Hey...where is Joey?" Tea asked.

Everyone gasped Tea blushed.

At that moment there was a loud explosion and Joey fell right in front of Yugi.

"I knew I shouldn't have put that fork in the microwave..." Joey said rubbing his head.

-sweat drop-

Yugi glomped on Joey, "JOEY PUUUUUPPPPPPPY!" he screamed putting a leash on him as well and started to run with them being dragged.

"you put a fork in the microwave?" Duke questioned.

"yeah it was pretty"

"like me?" Mokuba asked.

"uh..... why are you in a dress?" everyone but Cleo and Yami asked.

"I'm the faerie princess!" he said proudly pointing to his wings, "see?"

-sweat drop-

"Cleo...." Yami said.

"huh? what?"

"don't look behind us...." Yami said.

Cleo turned around and saw Shaddi. Yugi had also turned around," GREAT KING!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT!!" Cleo yelled hiding behind Yami.

Yugi grabbed Shaddi and pulled him and Cleo together," meet your queen!" he exclaimed," kiss her kiss her kiss her!"

"lets not lets not lets not," Yami, Isis, and Cleo said together.

Ryou and Bakura stared at her," do you like Shaddi?"

Isis blushed.

Shaddi bent forward and kissed Cleo on the lips softly. Yami Marik appeared and saw Shaddi kissing Cleo.

"what the.."

Clypso comes in on her flying cheese again and smacked Marik hard in the back of the head "this IS PG (yes PG but I had to change it thanks to some peoples! geez!)ya know and what you are about to say is PG-13!!!!!!!!!!!!! not that I care though I just don't want the authoress to hurt me so I'm doing my job, tootles!"

Yugi heard Marik and started to laugh..... then he realized Marik was evil and off he ran, but not before putting a leash on Shaddi.

they ran... and....ran.....and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..INHALESand....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..and....ran..UNTIL Yugi ran into Marik's hikari.

"IT'S THE Ballerina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and pounced on him. when he was done Malik was is a tu tu as well. Yugi put a leash on him and they kept running..  
00000000000000000000000000000  
Hope you enjoyed it! oh and remember. I will know if you reviewed or not. Oh and also I will NOT make more if u do not review! so review!  
Ryu-No-Kyoki


End file.
